Do It For Yourself
by Hello Kit
Summary: A hush fell over everyone waiting to see who the first fighters would be....Naruto gasped, "They can’t do that! They’re on the same team!"
1. Default Chapter

A hush fell over the crowd of sensei and Genin as they awaited the fighters of the first fight.

__

Uchina Sasuke VS Haruno Sakura

Naruto gasped, "They can't do that! They're on the same team!"

"They can do that." Kakashi spoke leaning up against the wall, his eye still on the book in his hand.

"Bu-bu-but…" Naruto gaped as Sakura and Sasuke walked down to the center of the arena to begin the fight. 

"She doesn't stand a chance." Ino finished his sentence staring down at her #1 crush and #1 rival.

"Uh…hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a nervous laugh. 

"Sakura." He spoke in his normal solemn tone; his eyes not meeting hers with his head turned to the side. 

"Eh?" she couldn't help the pink in her cheeks, he rarely ever said her name. 

"I don't want to fight you." He stated. Her heart fluttered,

__

Inner Sakura; Love conquers all!! HA HA HA! He won't fight me because he cares too much for me! ^_^

"And I don't want to fight you, Sasuke-kun." She took a step towards him.

"But, it looks as though I have no choice." One eye fell on her.

"…EH?!" now she stumbled back. 

__

Inner Sakura; EH!?! 

"If I must pass through you to destroy the stronger…so be it." 

"This fight may begin." The Chuuin announced.

"Ehhh…Sasuke-kun!" Sakura didn't know how to react. She needed to think, but there was no time, she was already on her hands and knees from a hit from behind. 

"Sakura-sama!" Rock Lee called from far off.

Sakura saw blood drip from a trickle coming from her mouth. She couldn't beat Sasuke, even if he was 'injured'. 

  
Suddenly her face hit the blood on the floor, he had her arms from behind. His grip on her wrists wasn't friendly, but through his teeth she heard him, "Tap out goddamn it!"  


Tap out…end the fight…she couldn't. If she tapped out, he would win…he would pass this stupid exam…but she would fail. She'd never be a Chuuin…she'd never seen him again once he went beyond her. She had to stay at the same level as him…damn it, what to do…

"I…I-I can't." She managed to say adjusting her position so she was on one knee.

"Why?" he growled.

"Because you have both my arms." And with that she kicked him where she thought she'd never kick her beloved Sasuke-kun… He caught the kick, obviously, but it was a given distraction to gain back her arms. However he had them back in his hands a second later.

She screamed at him, "You tap out!"

"No." he glared. She spat in his face.

_Inner Sakura_; _Ha, didn't see that comin' didja?!_

Bad idea. Now Sasuke was angry, being made look bad by an obviously weaker ninja… A pain shocked him from his collarbone….oh crap that bruise…it was taking over…

Sakura's eyes opened wide…oh crap he was going insane again…She struggled to inch away…but he held too tightly. She couldn't get away.


	2. 2

The seal spread like fire over Sasuke's arms and legs. Where it fell on his hands, burned Sakura who couldn't help, but cry out in pain. 

_Inner Sakura_; _Oh shit oh shit I need to tap out!!_

"Sasuke…" Sakura looked into his red eyes. Hey, the Disney way of emotionally touching an evil guy to come to his senses was worth a shot. She felt as if she were being drained of her energy there, losing all hope. She was going to die and no one was going to help her, they couldn't.

"Sakura!" 

*WAM * she was detached from Sasuke's grip and fell back. For some strange reason she felt dizzy and couldn't see straight, but what she heard was, "Disqualification." At that she struggled to focus only to see Rock Lee strangling Sasuke.

"Eh?" 

__

Inner Sakura; Oh gods, not that Rock Lee kid…

"NO!" Sakura shook her head. She would not be disqualified. Suddenly with full force she ran towards the 2 boys and threw Rock Lee off of Sasuke with all her might. This wasn't his fight. It was hers. What had her so enraged, she didn't know. Maybe she wasn't angry at Rock Lee or herself…but nothing held her back when she began to throw punches at Sasuke.

Punches. Punches wouldn't hold Sasuke back. He glared at the pink haired teammate. She didn't honestly think she could win. He went right for her, kicking her off of him. Sending her frail body across the arena. He didn't pay any mind to the shocked Rock Lee or to the Chuuin who had declared disqualification. He instead charged at Sakura, who guarded herself with only her arms, which couldn't block his lower hit. 

"DISQUALIFICATION!" As if the examiner had snapped out of a trance he renounced his decision. At that Kakashi appeared standing calmly between them to keep the 2 apart. 

Sasuke looked deeply into Sakura's eyes throw Kakashi's legs. His dark red eyes full of rage. Her eyes had never met such a hateful look and reacted with tears, but Sakura wouldn't let them fall. It was Sasuke…he couldn't hate her…she couldn't let him…

"Come on, lets go." Kakashi told them. 

"This fight isn't over." Sasuke growled. 


End file.
